As Far As Memories Go
by Rizura
Summary: A story about a redhead and a golden boy; enemies at first, now best friends for the past six years and going strong... Clary, basically the most popular girl at highschool, and Jace, the not so popular mysterious boy, have a bond that most people don't understand. But is friendship all that is meant for them? Or is there more? However for now, fate has some other things in store.
1. Chp 1 — As Far As Memories Went

**Well hello. This is my first shot at fanfics, so, yeah. There are a bit of twists in the character personalities and stuff, but oh well. Hope it doesn't disappoint!**

 **And of course,** **I do not own these characters!**

* * *

As far as memories went, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray and Jace Herondale had always been friends. Best friends. Which seemed somewhat weird to the other people at Idrisianne High, because Clary was probably the most popular girl in school, whereas Jace was just another one of those people you walked by in the hallway, who went unnoticed most of the time. They were, apparently, opposites, since the popular crowd never seemed to hang out with the ones who weren't just like them.

Jace, despite his good looks and attractiveness, hadn't succeeded in getting along well with most people. Not that he minded that at all. He seemed to be content with himself, and could be seen hanging out with the same few people always. Alec, Isabelle, and Simon. Clary was, indeed, a part of this little group, but that was not all. Her charming personality and attractive looks seemed to draw everyone's attention and interest to her, and she could be seen talking to every other person at any time. She was very simple and sophisticated, and wasn't like those girls who wore tons of make up and mini skirts. But anyhow, she was liked by everyone, and was never mean or arrogant. Ninety-nine percent of the time, at least. Some people may be jealous of her, but her motto was, What other people think of me is none of my business. Jace pretty much thought the same thing for himself.

They had known each other for more than six years, and now it was their sophomore year in highschool. They hadn't spent a single day since the past two years without being in touch, and today was no different.

Three girls were walking down the hallway, towards the lockers, and they turned heads as they went. In the middle was a petite, green-eyed pretty redhead, wearing a black T-shirt that said " _Red hair, don't care!_ " in bold white letters with simple jeans and black heels. Clary. On her left was a blue-eyed girl with black hair cut stylishly right above her collarbone, with sharp features, and on Clary's right was a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl, with a curvy body and a pretty, round face. They must've been talking about something funny, because all three of them had grins on their faces and laughter in their eyes. As they reached their lockers, Clary opened hers, and got hold of her drawing pad and pencils. "Well, see you guys later!" Clary threw over her shoulder at the two girls, as she had already turned and started walking in the direction of a smart, golden-haired boy who was watching her with tawny gold eyes, leaning against his own locker a few steps away.

"Jace!" Clary smiled as she reached her best friend's side.

"Clary." The golden boy smiled back.

* * *

 **I know this was too short, sorry! It'll be longer next time, I promise. And please, please, please, R and R! I'd love to hear all of yours' feedback / suggestions / reviews.**

 **~ Rizura (Ritzy)**


	2. Chp 2 — The Artist And The Heartthrob

**Hello! Sorry it took me, what, three days to update this chapter. XD But oml one fave and five follows! Thank you so much! So excited.**

 **Anyway, here it is! Hope to not disappoint.**

* * *

A small smirk found its way onto Clary's face, and she raised an eyebrow. "Since when does Jace Herondale, the mischievous-looking," She coughed teasingly, "mystery guy, golden boy and most of Idrisienne High's girls' heartthrob, greet somebody like a sweet little angel?"

"Careful there, Fray." Jace let out a low chuckle. "And when you say most, do you also include, for instance.. the like of _artists_?" He gave a crooked playboy smile, and Clary _almost_ missed the split-second glance his eyes had thrown towards the drawing pad and tools she held by her side. Almost. Quickly dismissing it as her imagination, she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Those girls are blind." She sized him up and down with her eyes mockingly.

"Everyone knows who really is." He said in a highly amused, drawling voice.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Well anyway, I've got a free period and I was thinking about heading out." She looked pointedly towards the far end of the hall where a door was situated, leading out into a stretch of the huge field-like school garden.

"Let's go." Jace put his hands in the pocket of his dark blue jeans, and had started to walk.

"Ahem, I don't remember inviting _someone_ along, but oh well." She teased as she quickened her pace to catch up with him.

Once outside, they sat down in a clean patch of freshly-cut grass, with Clary sprawled out along with her drawing stuff on her lap and Jace sitting cross-legged beside her. It was around half past eleven in the morning and the sun was quite bright, but thankfully they had the shadow of a nearby tree shielding them from the harsh sunlight.

"Mhmm." Clary exhaled deeply, and started to draw. Jace watched her as she skillfully guided the pencil in her hand with a graceful flourish across the page. After a few moments, a bold outlined base was coming along. It seemed like a wolf.

An hour or so later, Jace found himself looking at a beaming Clary, and in her hands she held out a striking painting of a shimmering silvery-white wolf. But what was most fascinating was the depth of its eyes, and more noticeably, their color: for one was a deep, attractive emerald green; and the other a golden that seemed to be an appealing reminder of sunlight, and warmth.

Jace looked up and was right about getting lost in the dazed, peaceful expression on the face of the redhead seated in front of him now; until she suddenly snapped out of it. "So?" she asked cheerfully.

"So? So what?" Jace replied lazily, but with his posture getting more erect than before. " _Well_." She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "How is it?" She cut her eyes towards her painting.

"Oh. It's.. pretty good, I admit." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his hands across his chest.

Clary grinned, and Jace thought he felt a sudden strange fluttering in his chest. He got up abruptly; _what is happening to me_ He thought. _Jace Herondale does not feel fascinated by or have his heart fluttering at the sight of_ _girl, no matter who she was or how long he'd known her._ Sighing, he looked down at Clary and offered a hand to her. "All free time for now has been used up, Fray."

She swatted his hand away playfully, gathered her things, and wobbled to her feet next to him. "I'm glad I could finish this so quick. I haven't had much time, lately, 'cause of all the homework and projects and stuff they're giving at school these days." She blew hair out of her face and started to walk, a slight spring in her step. Jace followed while watching her as she went, a bit amused, if not a little bewildered at himself. He had been feeling like this lately; butterflies in his stomach when she showed up to catch up with him, a bit lost with his usual eloquency when she put up a question that seemed to pierce his invisible armor and reach his vulnerable self within. It was just so.. _unusual._ There was no other way to describe it.

After a few seconds they went in and he'd caught up with her awfully easy, with his long-legged stride. "Listen, Cla—" He was about to say, but was cut off as his wandering eyes came to rest upon a white-haired, leanly muscular boy standing nearby, with a tall build — somewhat taller than Jace — and black eyes. What had caught his attention, mainly, was that the boy was staring at Clary. And not too nicely either. He felt a surge of anger rush through him. _How dare he look at her like_ thatHe was about to say something, but bit the words back. Okay, so the boy was staring at her. No big deal, and not uncommon either. Clary caught everybody's attention. But he suddenly felt, just weird. He couldn't quite place his finger on the feeling. But oh well, even if Jace himself may not have realized it, that ' _feeling_ ' could commonly be termed as jealously.

As he watched, pretty boy took a step forward, obstructing Clary's path. Jace moved sideways, into a corner from where he could see both of their faces clearly. Clary had her eyebrows raised in surprised amusement, and the boy's face had broken out in a grin. "Clarissa Fray, right? I'm Sebastian."

"Yeah, well, but you can just call me Clary. And Verlac, huh?" She smirked. "I've heard about you."

He just shrugged. "Sure, sure. I mean I've been around and seen you a lot, so I was just wondering if.." Seb rubbed the back of his neck with a hand, slightly nervous. "If you would, you know, like to hangout sometime?" He asked, his expression hopeful.

"Sure, why not." Clary gave a flirtatious wink and was off on her way.

Jace, with his fists clenched at his sides, headed to the bathroom to blow off some steam before he might punch somebody in the face.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this one!**

 **And also, please don't hate on Clabastian or anything because there's going to be quite a bit of it in later chapters, and anyway I like Sebastian lol. Even if he's practically the most evil mastermind ever. PEACE !**


	3. Chp 3 — What The Hell, Herondale

**Gaaaaaaaaaahd!** **Can't believe I'm up to 5 faves and 15 follows now! So hyped up. Thank you so much.**

 **Anyway here it is ~**

* * *

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, watching as the gorgeous Clary walked off. "Damn, so I _did_ get lucky with that hot little redhead." He muttered; talking to himself, as usual. "I heard she would usually reject boys in the blink of an eye." He raised his eyebrows in amusement and, chuckling a little, started to walk to his next class.

Jace stood over the sink, panting as if he'd just run a mile. He glared up at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. " _What the hell, Herondale?_ " He spoke to himself, through clenched teeth. He had the cold water running in the sink, and bent down to splash it over his face. It felt icy. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. It had become rather frustrating. And terribly so. He had never felt so jealous towards any guy; he was well aware of his own charming personality and irresistible self. He knew almost all girls fell head over heels when they saw him. He could have any of them, whoever he wanted. He never got serious in a relationship, though. He would run for his life whenever there was even a single chance of love starting to blossom. But that feeling had always been unrequited on his part. He hooked up with girls, then he left them. He'd always lose interest when he would start to get to know them. And anyway, his firm belief was, and also the shield to his invisible armor, that to love was to destroy and to be loved was to be the one destroyed.

Finally, after a few moments of calming himself down, he walked out of the bathroom coolly. He had made his decision. If he didn't know what to do with this problem, then forget it. He will lock it up, inside a 'neutral' part of his mind, all that he's feeling. Jace Herondale does not fall in love so easily. He shuddered even thinking the words.

Whistling to himself, he headed to his next class, which was English. Mhm, he had it with Simon. Taking his books from his locker and walking quickly, he had soon reached class and found himself sitting beside a curly brown-haired male with big brown eyes. Simon.

"Oh, hey uh Jace." Spoke his friend.

"Yeah, Si. Hey." Jace answered, his voice holding the usual drawling undertone.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Well.. I haven't seen Izzy all day." He sighed. "Wonder what she's up to.." He blurted out, and then blushed.

The golden boy smirked. "Lover boy you are gonna meet her for lunch after this period anyway. We all have lunch together, remember?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, okay. Also, have you seen Clary?" Simon's eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

"Yeah I was just hanging out with her before this." Jace replied, but his voice seemed odd.

Neither Simon nor Jace tried to strike up any further conversations and were both lost in their own worlds and thoughts for the rest of the class. As soon as the bell had rung, they were up and moving.

* * *

All of them were seated at their regular long lunch table, in the cafeteria-mix-lunch room. There was Simon Lewis, sitting next to Isabelle Lightwood. Izzy had her brother, Alec Lightwood next to her, and then there was Jace beside him in the row. Across the table from them sat Clary, next to whom was the fabulously glittery Magnus Bane, then Jordan Kyle, and Maia Roberts. On the left of Clary was an empty seat. Jace, finding his opportunity, had right about started to lift his behind from his chair when he saw a flash of black hair, and slumped back down. In the —now no more— vacant seat, sat the attractive Sebastian Verlac.

"Screw him." Jace thought angrily, and went on to call Seb some more names in his mind, that would probably get him in trouble if he were saying them out loud. He chuckled low in his throat, but returned to glaring at the 'pretty boy'.

* * *

All the people in the gang broke off from their conversations at Sebastian Verlac's entrance and turned to watch him with curious eyes.

"Won't you introduce this new hottie to us, Clary darling?" Izzy smirked, with an eyebrow raised. "I mean, of course we know who he is — like, _who doesn't?!_ — but still." She chuckled, and Maia joined in. Sebastian smirked, Simon rolled his eyes.

Magnus grinned. "Nice one there, biscuit." He winked at Clary. Alec seemed to scowl, and Magnus passed some, _ahem_ , mischievous looks across the table at the blue-eyed boy, mouthing something to him. Alec blushed, and it was very obvious against his pale skin.

"Well, _anyway_ , yeah. This is Sebastian, obviously, and from now I guess he's gonna hang out with us." Clary spoke, grinning sideways at Sebastian. "'Course I will." He laughed, then looked at her in a very different — a good different — manner and smiled. Magnus and Jordan coughed loudly, and the girls started to giggle. Jace was glowering a little, but made it not look too obvious. Alec and Simon were busy talking to each other, across from Izzy who was sitting between the two.

Clary blushed, and turned to Magnus for a minute, whispering something in his ear.

* * *

Lunch time was about to get over. Clary had an untouched styrofoam cup filled with latte kept in front of her on the lunch table. She had been talking to Magnus, and now broke off to spare him some time to talk to Alec. She looked around to see Sebastian engaged in a conversation with Simon and Isabelle, Jordan with Maia, and Jace — was sitting quietly with his arms folded across his chest like an irritated ten year old. "Hey, you!" Clary called, getting his attention.

"Clary." He turned, and his eyes seemed to light up. "So someone finally remembered me." He made a face, and his expression contained mock hurt.

Clary grinned at him. "Oh, I assure you, you are definitely not forgotten for any amount of time." She looked pointedly at a group of stylish girls at the nearby table, who had all been looking at him, whispering to themselves and giggling.

He dismissed it with a quick wave of his hand, and continued to look at Clary. "I don't care about them or their attention. I care about yo—"

And the bell rang loudly, dissolving any words that were just being spoken.

* * *

 **Ugh the ending probably sucked. But I wanted to update this tonight, and now I've got to go. So, yeah. Hope it doesn't disappoint. I'll try to update the next chapter soon, and hopefully make it longer.**

 **Pleaaaaaase review, I'd love to hear what you guys think. Thank you for reading, and for the follows and faves. Any suggestions or feedback or constructive criticism, please feel free to review or PM me. Thanks**


	4. Chp 4 — Hammer Away

**Hi! Well first of all, I'd really like to thank WordsAblaze for their review; it cheered me up quite a bit, cause I don't get reviews much and to be honest that was getting a little discouraging lol. So, yeah.**

 **Anyway: thank you, guys, for reading and favorite-ing and following, as well! Here's another chapter for y'all.**

 **[PS:** **A little bit of swearing/cursing involved in chapter content.]**

* * *

Jace Herondale cursed the bell, the school of Idrisienne High, Sebastian Verlac, and all that he could think of. He had a feeling his Clary was being stolen from him, bit by bit. But wait a second... _His_ Clary? Resignedly shaking his head at himself, he stood up. As his gaze wandered around, he saw Clary blink at him, flash an apologetic smile, and stand up as well.

"Sorry, Herondale," She spoke with affection. The apologetic look still did not leave her face. "We'll get more time later, and we can talk as much as you want and as soon as possible, I promise!"

"Okay, Clarebear." He grinned, and came around the table to her side.

"Pfft." She bumped her shoulder against his, playfully.

His breath hitched. It was as if somebody had jolted him with electricity. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath. What is this girl doing to me? He thought as he looked into her emerald eyes, which were staring back into his golden ones. With amusement.

"Are you okay, Jacey? You look as if somebody just electric-shocked you." She laughed, throwing her head back slightly.

" _Fra-ay_." He spoke in a warning tone and rolled his eyes, not completely serious. Not really. There was, however, no saying for sure. Funnily enough. He had no idea what he was feeling these days.

"Well I'm off to my next class. Text me as soon as you're free, after school." She reached up on her toes and gave him a peck on his cheek, and with a small smile playing at her lips, she was off.

Jace could feel his heart thudding loudly in his chest.

* * *

 _After school /  6:00 pm_

Clary Fray sat on her neatly made white bed, in her orange-walled room. She was just thinking of what to do to pass time, when her phone buzzed.

It was a message from Jace:

 _Claaaarebear!_

Clary smirked, reading the pet name, and texted back quickly:

 _Jacey - wacey !_

He replied in the blink of an eye:

 _You better get your little butt hurrying to meet me, Fray_

 _Hah, sure Herondale._ [She rolled her eyes] _I'll meet you at Java Jones in fifteen._

She clicked off her phone after sending the message, and threw open her closet.

"What to wea-ar?" She hummed to herself as she ran her eyes through her vast range of clothes. "Mhmm. Oh well." She pulled out some stuff, and got dressed. After a few moments, she was found to be sitting at her vanity. It had taken her precisely five minutes to get dressed. She was wearing a pair of midnight blue jeans and a white V-neck top. After another five minutes of putting on just a little of light, casual make-up, she was out of her room.

Jocelyn wasn't at home; she was out running errands for her art show. Clary quickly scribbled down a note on a piece of paper:

 _Hey mum. Hey Luke. I'm going out with Jace at Java Jones; if you get back home before I do, don't worry. I'll be back before 8 pm. Need me, call me. Love you. - Clary._

She tucked it beneath a paperweight on the small living room table, and headed out. Luke Garroway, her stepfather — he was like a real father in all the ways that mattered, just not in blood — must probably be out with her mother as well, so she locked the main door behind her as she went, knowing that both of her parents had their own spare keys.

* * *

 _Five more minutes later, Java Jones_

Jace was sitting at their usual table at Java Jones, waiting for Clary. He was before time. Better early than late, he thought. He checked his phone for the time and just as the time struck exact fifteen minutes from when he had received the text from Clary. Right then the door opened and a blast of icy air hit Jace, and along with it, a very familiar scent. He breathed it in, deeply. Clary.

"Jaceeey." She raced over to their usual spot, and gave him a one shoulder hug. She had always been openly affectionate with him.

He was left feeling electricity in his veins yet again. "Hey, hey." He said, after clearing his throat, and motioned for her to sit down. She did.

"By the way," She was grinning now, "You know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Uh, no?" Jace folded his arms over his chest and leaned back more, his eyes fixed upon her.

She narrowed her eyes. "It's fucking Saturday! How could you forget?" She leaned over and smacked him on the head.

"Oh. Oh." He rubbed his forehead with a hand. "Ow." He mumbled.

Saturday was _their_ day. Every week of every month for every year since they had been best friends; Saturday outings were a ritual for Jace and Clary. During the day, they would go out somewhere new. Every time. And then at night Jace, being Clary's neighbour after all, would climb up to her window — God knows how — and they would stay up all night, talking and just having fun, the way any pair of best friends would do.

Clary raised her eyebrows. "So, anyway, where are we going tomorrow?"

"I don't think we've been to this Lilo 'Forest Reserve' place, have we?" He asked, while he scrolled through some pictures on his phone. "It's deep in the forest — hence the name — and it'll take us two to three hours to get there, I think." He then showed his phone to her.

"The place looks pretty cool! We could spend the day there. There's the pool, indoor games — SNOOKER! — and stuff, and there's also a café and a restro." She read from the website which had provided the info and the pictures regarding the place. "We're definitely going!"

After deciding on their trip, they talked endlessly over their coffees — black, like their souls — and finally it was close to 8:00 pm and Clary needed to get home.

"Okay, bye Herondale. See you in the morning, you byotch." She teased, and dropped a wink and a smile in his direction as she got up. "G'night, Jacey wacey!" And then she had turned and started to walk away.

Jace sighed, and looking after her, called out. "Clarebear, you better wear white tomorrow too! See you."

He got up after a few seconds and left as well.

It was gonna be hard tomorrow controlling his heart that seemed to hammer away, these days, whenever Clary was near.

* * *

 **Okay, this was it, for now! Hope it didn't disappoint. Thank you for reading. And lmao I ain't gonna beg for reviews no more, so there's that. XD**

 **I've also decided that I'll try my best to update on a regular 3-day basis.**

 **So, yeah. And also, like, feel free to PM me about anything lol I'd love to talk.**

 **Bye for now. xoxo**


	5. Chp 5 — Into The Sunrise

**Hey** **everybody! I'd been meaning to update earlier, but — ugh, just been busy cause school and stuff.**

 **S/o to WordsAblaze and vimto474 for their lovely reviews; thank you so much! And also thanks to all those who fave-d and followed this story.**

 **Love y'all.**

 **Anywaaaay, here's another chapter! ~**

* * *

 _Saturday_ _morning /  6:00 __AM_

Jace twisted and turned in bed until he finally woke up from the sound of the alarm on his phone going off. He dismissed it quickly; as he rose and slid off the bed groggily. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts. He stretched and looked into the mirror. His red bloodshot-eyed reflection stared back at him. He had stayed up late, haunted by his thoughts. He didn't know what to do just yet. He'd definitely kept all his feelings locked inside. He was just nervous... Oh _God_. He mentally kicked himself. He would never admit it, and he doubted anyone would guess, but there was the truth: He was feeling _nervous_. _Jace Herondale._ Because of a _girl._

Muttering something under his breath, he headed straight to the bathroom. A shower with ice cold water would definitely have success in clearing his mind of the sleep and the annoyance. It always did. He stood in the shower longer than he normally did, but then, things weren't really staying that normal since these past few days.

 _Clary Fray. Clarissa Adele Fray. My darling best friend, what have you done to me? What are you_ _ **doing to me**?_

His mind and its thoughts were like the restless waves of the ocean crashing against the rocks.

* * *

After having taken his long cold shower, Jace found himself standing in front of the closet mirror that ran from the ceiling to the floor, wrapped in a towel. He glanced at the clock in his room. 6:30 AM. He then quickly texted Clary, still unclothed:

 _Morning Clar-Clar ! Ready for this SATURDAAAAY ?_ _See you at 7!_

With that he turned, pulled out some garments, and started to get himself dressed. After all, however much he may wish to, he couldn't exactly remain naked when he went out with his best friend.

* * *

Clary had woken up at six, in the early morning. She'd taken a quick bath and gotten all ready when her phone buzzed at half past six. It was a text from Jace, saying he would see 'Clar-Clar' in half an hour. She rolled her eyes and chuckled, turning to her vanity. She dusted on very light make-up, which was a little bit of mascara and light lipstick, and then she was packing up some stuff in a dark blue backpack for the day. Her hands were a little clumsy; excitement struck up quite some nerves. It had been a few weeks since they had gone out to a place like this. It was probably going to be different, she thought.

And oh well, she may not have known, but she was right. Definitely different.

* * *

 _7:00 AM._ Jace blinked. He was waiting outside Clary's house in his sleek silver convertible, which had been given to him as a gift by his parents last year on his birthday. Stephen and Celine Herondale knew all about Clary since the beginning, and had no problem with their beloved son hanging out with the pretty, nice girl. He had already told them about their destination for this Saturday ritual, and they had no objections.

He thrust the heel of his palm against the wheel, and honked loudly. Moments later, a petite redhead came rushing out of the big white house, with a backpack slung over her shoulder. She climbed into the front seat beside his, and flung her backpack into the back seat, where Jace's grey duffel back was also resting. His golden eyes took her in, slowly, and he was glad to see that she had taken his suggestion yesterday at Java Jones: She was wearing a white halter dress that extended to an inch above her knees. "Hey!" He felt a light punch against his upper arm.

"Well you haven't even said _hi_ and keep staring at me weird." Clary rolled her eyes.

" _Hi,_ Clary." He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Well, anyone would stare. You look nice. White brings out the color of your eyes, and of your hair." He complimented her, finally, after having a little of an internal struggle about whether to say it or not. _And if I could, and if you would let me, I would get lost staring at you. All the time. Every time._ His mind whirled.

Clary thought his voice had taken a — different, tone; but she smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks, Jacey, you do look uh nice as well." She sat back, her arms folded across her stomach, and just looked at him. He was wearing a grey T-shirt that hugged his muscularly lean frame, and black shorts that reached his knees. Clary smiled internally, with a little bit of amusement; Jace never really wore shorts unless he was alone or in the company of someone he was really comfortable around.

"So—" Jace's voice broke into her thoughts, "You ready to take off?" He grinned.

"Yes, but first — Clary Fray, ready for another Saturday with Jace Herondale. Any objections?" She smirked. They always said these lines before taking off. Every time.

Jace smirked back. "Jace Herondale, also ready for another Saturday with Clarebear — ahem, Clary Fray. No objections." He winked. "Now let's go, shall we?" He offered her his hand, like usual.

She took it and intertwined both of their fingers. "Let's." She smiled.

Jace shifted the gear and they rode off. Into the sunrise; with his body humming from where Clary's hand touched his, and how near she was, and with her fiery hair blowing in the wind like flames.

* * *

 **So, here it was. Hope it did not disappoint! Sorry my chapters are usually short. XD**

 **And also: I was thinking of writing up a new story. Or maybe a one-shot. PM me suggestions? Or just anything at all? [Lmao.] I'm bored pretty much always, but hey!— The main thing is that I don't bite! Lol.**

 **Songs I've been listening to while writing:**

 ** _Now or Never_ by _Halsey_**

 ** _Lions_ by _Skip Marley_**

 ** _Halo_ by _Beyonce_**

 ** _Magic_ by _Coldplay_**

 **They're good songs, if you want you can listen. XD Total recommendation from my side. But then, we all have different likes and dislikes.**

 **Yeah, yeah I'm done blabbering now lmao.**

 **So,**

 **Until next time! xoxo.**


	6. Chp 6 — Stuck On Her

**Hey** **guys! Like, I'm so so sorry it's taken me later than usual to update. Just been busy with school, but I definitely will be updating more quickly 'cause my summer break has started.**

 **Once agaaaaain: WordsAblaze and Vimto474 — I love both of you angels! Thank you for the constant support. I appreciate it so much. This also goes out to everybody who followed, fave-d, reviewed. Love y'all.**

 **And by the way, in my story Sebastian is gonna be a Good Guy. Not an evil mastermind.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter! ~**

* * *

And they'd arrived. Clary had fallen asleep an hour and a half into the drive, but Jace didn't mind. All the more reason for him to freely admire the girl next to him. Her head had been lolling around, so Jace had leaned her against him. No matter what he may have been feeling lately, this act of his was of the most innocent and genuine intentions. Now, he gently held her upright by her shoulders and shook her lightly, so as to wake up the sleeping flame-haired beauty.

Seconds later, blinking emerald eyes were seen looking into tawny golden ones. "Jacey." Clary smiled, her eyes half-lidded from grogginess, and fell forwards on Jace with her arms stretched out. He caught her and let out a shaky laugh.

"Clarebear. Rise and shine!" He looked at her for a moment, gave her a huge warm hug, and then started to tickle her.

"He—heey! That's not fair!" She started giggling and moved away from him, the sleep falling away from her second by second. She smoothed down her dress and looked around. They had arrived at their destination, and the place was covered in greenery everywhere the eye looked. Getting out of the car, she stretched like a cat. They were in the parking area. Jace got their bags from the backseat, locked the car, and started walking ahead towards the cabin that he had assumed to be the reception. Clary followed him, humming to herself, not too quietly.

Jace smirked to himself as he heard her, and opened the glass door for Clary. He added with a flourish of his hand, "Ladies first." Clary grinned and entered, Jace right behind her.

The woman — or rather, girl — behind the counter straightened as the pair of the two entered, and her attention immediately focused on the absolute God-like figure with golden hair and golden eyes that stood on the other side. "Hello, my name is Victoria and I'm gonna be your receptionist for the weekend. How may I help you?" Spoke _Victoria_ in a flirtatious tone to Jace, while constantly batting her eyelashes at him.

 _Typical_ , Clary thought and rolled her eyes up to the heavens. She stood there looking bored as Jace got a room for them, took the keys and filled the forms and did whatever that was necessary. The redhead wasn't paying attention to it; she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Let's go, Clarebear." Jace's voice broke into her thoughts, and she hesitated for a second, then smiled up at him. As they walked out, Clary could practically _feel_ the evil receptionist's glare boring holes into her back. Ignoring her, she turned her attention to Jace as they walked down the stone path to their cottage, which was surrounded by shrubs and trees and just plentiful of _greenery._

* * *

Clary and Jace stood inside their cottage-room, their bags by their feet, having been dropped to the floor. So _apparently_ , they were sharing. There were two small twin beds, and three-fourth of the wall directly opposite to the main door was actually all glass. There was a door — wooden, of course, like the whole of the cottage — that led out to a small balcony, which looked over a wild tree-covered valley. Clary and Jace glanced back at each other after thoroughly studying everything in the cottage, a grin slowly spreading on both of their faces as they then started jumping up and down in excitement. _Teenagers._

"I LOVE this place!" Clary exclaimed, as she now jumped onto Jace, flinging her arms around his shoulders and her legs around this waist, ankles clasping together behind his back.

 _Totally,_ Jace thought, as he breathed in the spicy-and-bitter-but-strawberry-like scent of his best friend.

"Hey! I know exactly what we need now!" She leaped off of him, and grinned up at him with an evilly mischievous expression.

Jace's eyebrows shot into his hairline, and he was smirking.

She playfully punched him lightly in the gut. "We are gonna go for a swim, you idiot."

Jace rolled his eyes, and fantasies started to form rapidly in his mind, consuming his thoughts...

Absentmindedly, he picked out his swimming trunks and a towel. He was still fantasizing, with a silly look on his face.

Clary had also picked out a swimsuit for herself and a towel. Soon, they were heading towards the swimming pool, descending the stone path that led to the pool, outside their room.

Clary was giving Jace sidelong glances. He was, however, too much into his own thoughts to notice.

* * *

After having taken a shower and changed into their trunks in their respective changing rooms near the pool, Jace and Clary both stepped out. Looking at her, Jace thought he was getting dizzy, or something. Even with her small height, she definitely had — some — curves, and she looked absolutely breathtaking to him. She was wearing a bright green one-piece that matched the color of her eyes.

As they stepped out into the water, Clary flashed a smile in his direction, and went under. Jace could only try so hard to keep his thoughts or hands off of her.

His eyes were definitely stuck on her.

But what about his heart?

* * *

 **Okay, hope it didn't disappoint! This _Saturday Ritual_ is gonna stretch out for either another long chapter, or two more of medium length. Well okay whatever. XD I'll update asap.**

 **Aaaah by the way, if anyone's wondering — which I totally doubt lmao but I'm gonna say it anyway — I've always pictured Jace as _Jamie Campbell Bower_ and  Clary as _Lily Collins_. I've never thought of Dom or Kat really fitting/suiting the characters, sorry. No offence.**

 **Anyway, hope y'all liked the chapter. Any constructive criticism, or feedback or anything is welcome. [English is not my first language, so, yeah.]** **I'd also love to hear suggestions, if you have some.**

 **Yeah so,**

 **Until next time!** **xoxo**


	7. Chp 7 — Magic in the Air

**Hey** **everybody. Okay, I _know_ I said I would update quickly and uh I'm kinda late with it. Sorry!**

 **I've just have tons of things piled up and it is just so frustrating sometimes. I didn't want to pour that frustration into my writing in any way. So, yeah. And I also wrote a one-shot too, AND oh well, I've also been reading this TMI fanfic and believe me it is totally one of my top personal faves (among two one-shots). My recommendation: y'all should _totally_ read "Twisted" by WildHeart22. Totally.**

 **Also, to everyone who has reviewed this story: Y'all are angels. Your support means so much. And to the ones who fave-d and followed too. I love love love all of you lovely people.** **Ah, and, WordsAblaze thank you for the tip! I'll keep it in mind and use it wherever I can. ;)**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter! XD**

* * *

They'd spent hours messing around. At the swimming pool, then in the 'Indoor Games' area playing snooker, then just running around taking pictures and what not. They acted like kids around each other. It was sweet and actually really precious, but God knew Jace wanted more. He just could not seem to be able to get enough of the girl he had known for such a long time. He shuddered, realizing — however reluctantly — that maybe this feeling was what was so overrated these days. Butterflies in your stomach, sensations beneath your ribcage, electric sparks on your skin, dancing-on-air happiness; all when you were around that one person. That feeling of warmth inside your heart when you're with them, their constant residence in your mind, in your thoughts; that feeling to spend every moment together and never let go. Jace had all but only just tasted a single drop of this drunkenness, for now, this unusual high. What he did not know, was that he was about to be hit with not just a drop, but a flood of it.

Jace Herondale was falling in love.

* * *

It was now lunch time. Jace and Clary hadn't even realised how quickly time had been flying by. They were caught in their own world. A world with just the two of them.

They were currently in their cottage, with Jace sprawled out on his bed. He had his hands behind his head as his eyes followed after Clary lazily. She had just changed into a light blue top and ripped jeans in the bathroom, and now stood in front of the mirror in their room applying some make-up. Jace observed every single one of her movements with attention, from the flick of her wrist to a gentle stroke of the finger. Unlike most girls these days, she didn't wear much more than lipstick and eyeliner, Jace noticed. And he actually liked it. Sure, he'd been with quite a lot of girls — though none of them lasted more than, like, two weeks — but he'd rarely seen anyone who remained simple. He admired Clary for always just being herself, with all her simplicity and bubbly personality.

"Mhmm, I'm ready. Let's go." Clary turned to him with a smile, as she took his hand and hoisted the lazy blonde off of the bed.

Jace was now wearing a black button-up shirt with black jeans, and he could see Clary eyeing him up. "Darling, you done checking me out?" He teased, smirking, as they headed to the place's café.

"Ah, shut up." Clary rolled her eyes and pinched him, chuckling. "You done checking _me_ out, Jacey? I am not blind either." She winked at him.

"Pfft." Jace smirked, ruffling her hair as they entered. Inside there were more people present than he'd expected, and he smirked while talking to Clary, knowing how many heads both of them were turning just walking by. He also felt a surge of jealousy go through him as he spied a few boys nearby, who seemed to be his age, staring at the redhead beside him. And it was _not_ a nice kind of staring. Jace slung his arm around her shoulder — she did not seem to mind; it was normal enough for the best friends to be in close contact — and as he shot a cold, withering look at them, they all quickly looked away. _Aha_ , Jace thought victoriously. They went over and sat down on a small table for two by the window. Clary then leaned forward.

"That girl over there is totally checking you out — I mean, more than the others." She raised an eyebrow and pointed towards a table on their right with a nod of her head.

Jace followed her gaze, and he raised his eyebrows as he looked at the girl. He had to admit, she wasn't half bad. The girl had wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes, with striking features. She was, in fact, what you would call quite pretty. _"Not as pretty as Clary, though.."_ Jace thought. She did seem to be tall, as well. She was wearing a fitted tank top, and a pair of very short shorts. She wasn't fat, but not too skinny either; which was a good thing. Everybody — well, almost everybody — appreciated a girl who wasn't stick thin. All in all, the girl was a good one. If things had been different, Jace might have gone for her, but — he sighed then — he seemed to be stuck on Clary.

Jace was broken out of his reverie when two slim fingers with dark-blue painted nails were made to hover in front of his eyes and then poked his chest. "Aaah, Clarebear, you need to stop injuring me all the time." He said, rubbing his chest in mock-pain.

"Oh, shush. Have you even been listening to a word I just said?" She raised her eyebrows and then repeated.

" _Yeah so_ , I was just saying that — did you know there's a tiny club here too? With the DJ and stuff? They have parties every weekend. There's one tonight too. We should totally go. What do you think?" She leaned forward with interest.

"Hell yeah. Sure we will. But first, Clare, stop talking to me for a sec and order some food to eat. I am absolutely starving here, woman."

* * *

Yet again, time had flown by very quickly as they spent their day together. Now, it was time to party.

Surprisingly for Jace, Clary had brought along a dress with her. She'd just said to him, "Well you never know when an occasion to party arises." Jace hadn't replied, just muttered under his breath. _Girls._

He had kept the jeans, but abandoned the previous shirt for a baby pink button-down. He sure looked rather good in it, if Clary's words were to be trusted.

When Clary came out of the bathroom all ready, Jace was shocked into stillness for some seconds. She was wearing a shiny black body-hugging dress that reached her upper thighs and did wonders to her looks. Her flaming hair stood out more, her legs seemed much longer, and her body looked more curvy. _Surely no other girl can compare to Clarebear_ , Jace decided in his mind.

And finally soon enough, they'd rushed to the club. It was indeed tiny. There was barely enough room for fifty people, but it was obvious to the eyes that more were crammed in. The ground vibrated slightly, and the place thrummed with beats of really loud music that made you want to just stop doing what you were doing and start dancing. Just like earlier, Jace and Clary were again turning heads rapidly. Aside from any couples, most people were eyeing them up. This was definitely not new to Jace. Clary, too, seemed only very slightly uncomfortable. After a few moments of just looking around, Jace and Clary headed to the small bar. Sitting next to each other on stools that had thankfully been left vacant, Blondie and Red both ordered mocktails for themselves. No getting drunk during the Saturday ritual. It was a rule. They had to lean forward near each other to talk over the music. So while they sat chatting away and waiting for their drinks, Jace kept three-fourths of his attention on Clary and the rest on his surroundings. And therefore he noticed it first when a bobbing head with a mass of tousled black hair seemed to makes its way directly at them through the crowd. As the aforementioned 'head' looked up, Jace found his gaze fixed on a very familiar face. He narrowed his eyes. _Sebastian Verlac_. Again.

"—Jace? You listening?" He heard Clary's voice. _Great_ , he thought, _that idiot turns up and I also manage to annoy Clary right then_.

He shook his head. "Yeah, I was, of c—"

He was cut off by Clary saying, "No, you clearly weren't. What were you even looking at— Oh."

At that moment, Sebastian had finally reached them. "Clary! Wow, I hadn't expected to meet _you_ here tonight. Oh, hey Jace, you too mate."

He had grinned broadly at Clary, looking her up and down, and after greeting her his eyes had traveled to Jace.

Jace cringed internally at the other boy's words, but kept a small smirk playing on his lips. "Yeah."

"Actually we go out somewhere together every Saturday, and we picked this place for this time, and here we are." Clary said with a smile.

Verlac raised his eyebrows at the two of them. "So are you guys, like, dating or what?"

"Oh, no, we aren't. But he is my best friend, so." She said with a half smile as she elbowed Jace in the ribs.

"Oh she's just torture, really." Jace chuckled and tugged at the redhead's hair playfully.

Sebastian just laughed, and had just started to engage Clary in a conversation when apparently another person decided to join their little group. Jace raised an eyebrow as he saw it was the same girl from earlier in the café, and damn wasn't she something else. She was wearing a red party dress that showed off her figure. She still looked pretty wearing it, with her hair hanging down halfway to her back. She approached him with no difficulty whatsoever. _Well, that's a first,_ Jace thought. Most people would get nervous or something.

"Hey. I'm Eliza." She spoke, and her voice was sweet but her face held a cocky expression. He saw that she had her hand extended. He shook it. By now Clary and Sebastian had also turned to them with curiousity clear on their faces.

He made as if to introduce himself, but the girl had already cut him off. "You must be Jace. Jace Herondale. And you guys must be, ah, Clarissa Morgenstern and Sebastian Verlac. Right?"

She looked around at the three with her eyebrows raised. They were clearly in mild shock and confusion.

"Yeah, you're right. But how do you know us?" It was Sebastian that had spoken, and who — Jace noticed with some exasperation — had gotten too dangerously close to Clary for Jace's liking.

"Yeah, well, I go to Idrisienne High too. And who doesn't know you guys there? The two hot Gods of the school — along with Jonathan Morgenstern, of course — and the popular little redhead." The girl named Eliza smirked, especially while mentioning Clary's brother Jonathan.

Seeing their faces, she then added: "Yeah, you guys probably had no idea who Eliza Carter was, up until now. But anyway, who cares 'cause this is a party and we need to enjoy ourselves. Since Verlac there is clearly interested in the redhead, Blondie you're with me. Let's get ourselves dancing."

Jace looked at Sebastian and Clary with his eyes a little wide, and their faces held the same surprise at the girl's straightforwardness.

Eliza, however, noticed this and just rolled her eyes. "Oh, come _on_ Herondale."

She turned and headed to the dance floor. Jace looked at his best friend again, uncertain. She spoke then, laughing a little. "You go get her, Jacey. We're coming right behind you too, don't worry."

After a moment, Jace just shrugged lightly and moved towards the dance floor. Clary followed a minute later, Sebastian in tow.

* * *

They were now outside their cottage, walking on the stone path. They had danced for a long time, until they were sweating all over and gotten too tired for more. Jace remembered himself dancing with Eliza earlier. She was cool, and unlike any other girl that might've been in her shoes, she didn't get herself all over Jace. She kept her distance but was dancing with him anyway. Clary and Sebastian were also dancing side-by-side to Jace and Eliza. Jace had thought it was good for Sebastian to keep an appropriate distance from Clary, or else he'd have gone back with a broken nose or something. Although he did have a good time. Ultimately he'd ended up dancing with Clary, thank God. That was the part he'd enjoyed most. And then eventually the other two of them had said their goodbyes and parted, and Clary and Jace had also headed back to their room. Now, walking back the stone path, he felt like there was magic in the air. He glanced sideways at Clary, and saw her walking slowly by his side, her eyes staring off into the distance thoughtfully. As if sensing his gaze on her, she looked at him and smiled. They sat down right in front of the door to their cottage, and leaned against each other. They were staring up at the sky full of stars. He turned to Clary as she twined her fingers through his, and smiled. The smile that seemed to him to blot out the stars. Jace reached up with his other hand and pushed aside a lock of curling red hair that had come into Clary's eyes. Jace decided he ought to make some move for his feelings, or else people like Sebastian would come in the way of him and the girl he loved. With a deep breath inhaling the magical air, Jace leaned forward, his eyes never leaving the redhead's emerald green ones, and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

 **Whoa, finally! Hope you guys liked it! It's longer than usual, and *cough* an entrance of my OC that you will see has an important *cough* role to play in the story.**

 **Also, as you might have noticed, I usually write from the narrator's/Jace's point of view kind of, so if you want me to try another POV please feel free to suggest. ;)**

 **Anyway, until next time! xoxo**


	8. Chp 8 — Let Her Go

**Hi guys! _Again_ , I'm late with my update. I'm sorry. But here it is for all you lovelies! I love you guys for all your support aka the reviews/faves/follows. Y'all are awesome, especially WordsAblaze who always encourages me a hell lot with her reviews.**

 **Ah I think I'm gonna repeat it now even though I probly gave it up earlier: Kindly review after reading. It means a lot, and if you guys do it I shall update much faster. Without fail. But then, yeah, it depends on you guys... ;)**

 **And I'm sorry but y'all won't be having much of Clace for now. I don't want this to run fast and for Clace to just happen right in in the first few chapters. So please bear with me. ;) There'll be a lot of drama I guess. XD And a reminder: Sebastian is a good guy here, and there will be Clabastian for now. No hate please. Peace!**

 **[ Disclaimer : I do not own anything from TMI that is here; the amazing Cassie Clare does. I own only my OCs and the plot.]**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter!** **(And sorry but I'm too lazy to proofread lol hope you guys don't mind for once)**

* * *

He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have kissed Clary. It was a disaster; wait, no, it turned out to be one. He could remember last night down to every second of what happened. His heart hurt when he thought about it. He was hating on himself for what was probably the biggest mistake of his life. He hadn't realized that the best thing to ever happen to him had been right in front of his eyes. And he had let it go while it was still his. He had let _her_ go.

 _Remembering back to the night before..._

He had pressed his lips to hers. It was as if she'd been shocked into stillness for a moment. A second later, where Jace might have expected her to kiss him back or just give any sort of a good response, she instead pushed him away. _Clary had pushed him away_. It was like sharp hot needles were being driven into his chest. He had not imagined rejection to hurt as much as it now did. Not that he had expected it much, being Jace Herondale, the much desired Golden God. But here he was anyway.

He looked up to see Clary standing right in front of the door of their room, her arms wrapped tightly and protectively around herself. She was looking at him with her eyes filled with tears. _What the hell?_ Jace thought, starting to panic a little now. _Why is she even crying? It wasn't_ such _a big deal!_

Her face displayed different emotions. Hurt, a little anger, and something else Jace couldn't quite place his finger on. He mustered up some strength and, ignoring his screaming thoughts, he spoke up. "What happened, Clarebear?.."

"What happened? What _happened_? You just kissed me, _Jacey_. That's what happened." She spoke with gritted teeth, although her expression showed that she wasn't all that angry. But she was hurt.

"I don't see what's the big deal." He said, very quietly.

"Oh, you don't? Wow. Well then, let me enlighten you, dear. You just don't know anything, do you? You're practically fucking blind. You don't realize how wrong a time you chose to do this.

After all this time, Jace. After all this time."

"What are you talking about, Clare?"

She barks out a humorless laugh. "I'm talking about the fact that, Jace Herondale, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. And all this time, you never saw it. Isabelle saw it. Alec saw it. Simon, Magnus, Aline. Hell, even Jon did. Everybody did. But you, Jace. You were never not blind. You always missed it. Couldn't you see how you broke my heart every time you went out with that other girl? And there were many of them. Every time you would date another girl, every time you'd talk about her, every time you paid attention to them. Every time that my heart broke because _I knew you'd never choose me._ I know that you weren't ever serious with anyone, but still Jace. How could you not see how much I loved you? How could you just let me go ahead and think there was something wrong with me, instead? Because clearly to you we were only best friends, and couldn't be more."

She paused, breathing in deeply to steady and calm herself. Then she spoke, with another small bitter laugh. "And now, now that I'm finally moving on — or trying to, at least — you storm back into that part of my life with this kiss. You don't think I understand the way you look at me recently? The way you look at me, hold me, talk to me. You think I don't know you, inside out, like the back of my hand? You think I don't know about your feelings? I do, Jace, I do. But as I said earlier, now I'm trying to move on, and you can bet I'll try my best. I can't afford it, Jace. I can't afford to have you shatter my heart into pieces even once more. If there was one more time that I could've gone through, Jace, then know that I wouldn't have pushed you away. But it is what it is, and this is simply not the time for us. And I want you to forget about this in the morning; I don't want to be all awkward with my best friend."

She was speaking softly but firmly, although she was clearly incredibly sad.

Jace had been listening very silently, and now it was as if he'd gone numb. With great difficulty, he got past the big lump in his throat and said, "I'm sorry, Clary, and.. and—"

But she'd cut him off. Smiling sadly, she headed inside. "Goodnight, my Jace."

 _I love you, my Clary._

* * *

 **Whoops, hope you guys liked it! It wasn't even that long tbh. But anyway, I'll be updating soon.**

 **I've been listening to _Unsteady_ by _X Ambassadors_ while writing. It's a pretty great song, if you ask me. Y'all should listen to it.**

 **Also, if you guys would like me to write from a particular character's POV aka point of view, then kindly say so in the reviews. My PM is also open.**

 **Yeah well, RR, you guys!**

 **Until next time! xoxo**


	9. Chp 9 — Mixed Emotions

**Helloooo! Ah I keep telling myself I'll update quicker but then uh things happen and I been busy again with too much on my plate irl. Smh.**

 **Okay, now: WordsAblaze — You're amazing and supportive and encouraging and just pure awesome and I love you and I don't think I'll ever stop giving you shout outs lol (and I'm glad you liked the song!). But seriously, your reviews and support mean a lot and I really appreciate it. You da best. Thank you. This is also to everyone who fave-d and followed. Love you guys. But I do hope y'all don't go 'round breakin my heart, so please leave a review if you read. It can get really, like, bothersome. It's like [WordsAblaze] is the only person reading who cares enough to leave feedback behind (sometimes the occasional guest). But ugh I'll stop talking now lmao.**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

Jace woke up to the sound of his alarm going off on the small table propped against his bedside. He turned it off with a smack, muttering something under his breath about Mondays. He hated Mondays. Then another thought entered his mind. _Clary._ It came with a sharp pang in his chest and he grimaced. Shaking his head as if to fling his thoughts away from his mind, Jace got up, pushing back the sheets, and made his way to the bathroom. He wanted to take a long, cold shower to sober up his mind. And he did. Standing there with the water dripping all over the gold-tan skin covering his body, Jace thought back to yesterday. They'd stayed the night at the resort and in the morning Clary acted as if everything was just the way it had been. As if she hadn't just admitted to have loved him for the longest time the night before. As if she hadn't just admitted that he'd broken her heart into a million pieces. That she was now trying to move on because she couldn't let him do it to her again. That now wasn't their time.

 _Then when will it be our time?_ Jace thought, and not for the first time. The question had been spinning around in his mind ever since the day before, and so he had been kind of distant to Clary. To everyone, actually. He couldn't be bothered to shoot as icy a glare as he normally would when Sebastian and Clary had been spending time together, awfully close, while they were still at Lilo's for the weekend. ' _Why not go ahead and get married already?_ ' Jace had thought bitterly, but didn't do much apart from that. He didn't even object when that Eliza Carter had come his way and struck up a conversation with him. It had started with small talk and an uninterested Jace, but as the minutes flew by he found that he actually was enjoying talking to the girl. From just boring talk it had escalated to Jace and Eliza telling each other more about themselves; about their life, their friends, likes and dislikes. He'd noticed Clary eyeing them a little, but had ignored it. He needed a distraction from Clary. And Eliza was perfect. Not that he was using the brunette. No, not at all. He actually grew to like the other girl's company. Things between them were flowing with ease, comfort. Jace thought that maybe with time they could actually become really good friends or something. And the biggest shock that came from being with Liz — _okay_ , now he had given the new girl a _nickname?_ Ridiculous. — was that, even if momentarily, he had forgotten about everything else. He'd forgotten about his heartbreak, his mixed emotions, his frustration, about Clary. And that was saying something, considering his usual train of thought these days. Jace imagined Clary smiling at him, and then there was Eliza, smiling at him too. Perhaps he could never feel the way he did with anyone other than Clary, but he could try. Just like Clary had said, knowing that your heart will be broken by someone but still going ahead with that knowledge right into that person's arms was too much to afford.

Jace snapped out of his reverie when he heard a sharp knock on his bathroom door, and a cool voice spoke, "Jace you've got school in half an hour. What have you been up to in the shower all this time? You know it takes fifteen minutes for you to drive over. Hurry up son."

It had been his father who spoke, and now he could hear his footsteps receding. Jace quickly showered all the way and after entering his room, got dressed within moments. He had picked out a blue shirt so dark it looked almost black, with a pair of jeans. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a second, and then hurried off.

* * *

Without even having breakfast, Jace had taken off with a 'See you guys later' muttered under his breath — but which was loud enough for them to catch — to his parents and sped to Idrisienne High in his car. He was anxious for some reason; his gut was giving off 'signals' that something was wrong. He felt the feeling increased as he pulled into the parking lot of the school. After parking the car in the right place, and with a deep breath, Jace stepped out and made his way to the lockers. He was whistling a song under his breath, until his eyes fell upon a particular someone leaning next to his locker. _Eliza_. She looked amazing, but Jace pointedly tried to ignore the fact. Her beautiful brown hair cascaded down her back in waves and her eyes seemed to twinkle at him. She wore a dark blue sundress — and, noticeably, it was the same blue as Jace's shirt. He could feel a butterfly or two fluttering in his stomach. He groaned inwardly. Now not only one girl, but _another_ one was also doing this to Jace Herondale.

Then she spoke up, her soft voice laced with amusement and something else. "In case you're wondering — and your face shows that you totally are — why you didn't notice that my locker is right beside yours, so the reason is that, ah, I just make sure to slip by really early so nobody notices. Don't ask why. But anyway, as you can see, today was different."

She said it with a shrug and a laugh, that made Jace smile internally. Wait, what was _happening_ to him?

And then the uneasy feeling returned in his gut and he looked up, his breath dying in his throat. He felt like he might puke. Up ahead stood a very familiar redhead with a very familiar Sebastard. The thing was, Verlac had an arm wrapped around Clary's waist, and was clearly going in for a kiss. And a moment later, their lips were crashing together. Clary didn't even object. She seemed to be enjoying it, even.

Jace _wanted_ to puke. But it wouldn't come; he hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before. His jaw clenched with anger and disgust and hurt, Jace turned back and lost his control for a second. A _bang_ came to be heard as Jace punched his locker in a fit of rage. It seemed that the sudden noise had caused Sebastard and Clary to spring apart and look in his direction, and he was glad. At least they were separated now.

As they continued to stare, Jace was in a kind of haze. He turned again and now faced an amused looking Eliza, standing beside him with her arms crossed. On an impulse, he closed the distance between them and looked right into her eyes. And then he kissed her. In front of everyone watching. In front of Clary. To his surprise, Eliza didn't pull back. That lasted about a second. She did pull away her lips from his, but only to relocate them very close to his ear as she spoke.

"Honey, I do hope you're not doing this because of the girl." Her voice was a whisper, and both her voice and breath sent shivers down Jace's spine as his haze cleared. Her tone had indicated that she knew about that one girl in Jace's mind, and Jace knew too. Of course he did. Clary. Just as he was about to apologize — even though he normally would _not_ — as he realized what he'd done, to his immense shock Eliza then put her lips back to his. She tasted like coffee the way he liked it. He smiled against her lips at the thought.

Their kiss lasted a few seconds before she pulled back and smiled at him, and ruffling his hair she headed off with a wink.

Yet again, forgetting about everything else and every _one_ else around him, Jace touched a finger to his lips, to the sweet taste of Liz's lips left behind on his. And he smiled. It was a pretty small one, but a real smile nonetheless. He thought of Clary and Sebastian, and himself and Eliza, and his thoughts from early morning came back to him.

Maybe you couldn't stop loving someone, whether you wanted to stop instantly or knew you would just love them for ever, but you could try.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think?! Like it? ;D I hope so. I'd love to know your thoughts on this little Jace x Eliza (and Clary x Sebastian) twist.**

 **Reviews and PM — always open.**

 **I'll try to update soon. XD I promiiise.**

 **Ahhh until next time! xoxo**


	10. Chp 10 — Girls, Boys, and Biscuits

**Hey guys! Sooo this update is quicker, as you can see. ;)**

 **Okay b** **ut first, I need to give a piece of my mind to the _lovely_ reviewer who said this story is "horrible".**

 **unicornsarelove: I'm just gonna answer you line by line. First of all, I put in an OC (Eliza) rather than someone from the original books because I doubt Jace would be able to have su** **ch feelings towards them. And lmao MY name and self is far from Eliza. I don't know whether to laugh at or be annoyed by that supposition of yours. If I wanted to have 'romance with Jace', there is enough space for fantasizing in my mind. And I never said Jace was actually going to forget about Clary or fall out of love with her or something. That's impossible. But for now _I'm_ the one writing this story and Jace here can get butterflies for _whoever the hell he wants_. ****And for the record, I did not exactly imply that Jace is in love with Eliza. He isn't _supposed_ to be. But oh well, I'm the one who knows how these things will turn out, right. _Not_ you. Ha ha.** **— I'm the one writing this story, and like it or not, things will happen the way I want them to. I could literally just have some character like Lily the vampire doing naked cartwheels across the hallway from** **Raphael's room while drinking red wine or something like that and you have no right to tell me I can't. So.**

 **But — thanks anyway. I believe negativity drives us to get better, if you know what I mean; though it is not always welcome.**

 **I suppose I should have expected this kind of a response from someone because not everybody likes certain pairings or twists in the story. And therefore: Dear readers, no offence but if you're not willing to be patient with me to see how things work out and dislike what you're reading, then don't. Stop reading. Nobody needs a bitter audience.**

 **Love you guys anyway.**

 **Okay, aside from that, one last thing** ;

 **Lol this must be getting boring but — Once again WordsAblaze thank you for your kind and encouraging words. Ily.**

 **Anywaaaaay, on with the chapter!**

 **[Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.]**

* * *

Jace sat with his chin propped on his hands, his elbows on the table. He was aware of many conversations swirling around him, but he couldn't care less. As yet nobody had tried to engage him in one, anyway. He was sitting at his usual lunch table with all of his friends. Clary was sitting right beside him, but she must have understood by the expression on his face that he didn't want to talk so she was busy chatting away with Izzy and Simon. He sighed, thinking about all the classes he had had during the day that had passed in a blur. He turned his attention back to his surroundings then. To Jace's left was Alec, who had been staring at Magnus across the table. Jace didn't understand why Alec and Magnus weren't dating already. It was so obvious that they had eyes only for each other. _Idiots_ , Jace thought. _I swear to God if I don't get them together by the end of the week I'm going to run around naked and confess my 'undying love' for Sebastard._ He snorted at the thought, and Clary, upon hearing it, turned to him.

"Hey." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Clare." He spoke, the corner of his mouth twitching a little.

"You haven't been around much since we returned from Lilo's. What's up? Everything good?" She asked, her brows pulling together in a small frown.

"Ah yeah, everything's fine. Nothing you need to worry about Clarebear." He shrugged, taking a sip of water.

"Alright.. So-o, you and Eliza, huh?" She asked, brushing invisible fluff off of his shirt sleeve. He knew she did that when she felt not-too-comfortable talking about something. Jace groaned internally. Now, what, she didn't like him being around another girl even though she's apparently 'trying to move on'? _What mess have I gotten myself into_ He wondered.

"Mhm, you and Sebastard— you and Sebastian, huh?" He tipped his chin up at her, continuing again with his habit of answering a question with another one.

Clary blushed a little. "No, no it isn't like you think. I guess. I'm— he is— uh we aren't, like, dating or anything. Blah. _You_ tell me about yourself and her, now."

Jace rolled his eyes. "It's nothing. She's nice and all, but it's just— ah, I don't have feelings for her, okay? That's all you need to know."

He thought he could hear her mumble 'yet' under her breath when he'd told her of having no feelings for Liz. He cast his eyes to the heavens. _By the Angel. Help my poor soul_ , he mused, not entirely serious. He was pretty sure he needed no one's help for anything.

"Oh, by the way, there's this party tonight. Know that girl, Kaelie? She's the one throwing it. And she's invited all of the gang." Clary motioned to everybody sitting at their lunch table. Izzy, Si, Mags, Alec, Maia, Jordan, herself, Jace and, unfortunately, Seb.

"I'll be there. Can't miss an outing with the gang, after all." Jace smirked slightly, glancing sidelong at her.

And so plans were built, words were exchanged, and everybody was looking forward to having fun with crazy memories to be made.

* * *

Jace stood in front of the mirror, fists clenched at his sides. He'd already showered and dressed for the party where he was supposed to meet his friends in precisely 17 minutes. He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to go and act as if everything was okay. Call him selfish, but he didn't want to go and see all the happy couples around him while the girl with his heart would be with someone else. He didn't want to go and feel miserable as he did every time when he realized that there won't be anyone else like Clary. Why couldn't he just let her go when she was happy without him? But he knew. He knew it — knew he was right — in his heart, somewhere, as he repeated it to himself internally.

 _I know her, inside and out, more than anyone else; I love her so, too. And I'm better for her than anyone else could ever be. And I'm not willing to give up on that._

* * *

 _At the party~_

Jace smirked as he walked deeper into the house where the party was being held. His appearance invited stares from all directions, as per usual. He could see quite some girls eyeing him up and down, and he let out a low snort when he realized that they thought the looks they were giving him was apparently them trying to be 'sexy' or something. He would have thought that they ought to know by now that he didn't have much care for bimbos like them. Unless it was about one-night stands..

Shaking his head, he continued towards the living room where he expected his friends to be. And sure enough, there they were, standing in a close circle in a corner of the room. As he stood where he was without joining them for a few minutes, he noticed a petite redheaded girl fluttering around from group to group. Noticing Jace standing there with his hands tucked into the pockets of his trousers while staring off into space and with a look of indifference on his face, the girl made her way in his direction. She called over the music then. "Jacey!"

Snapping to attention, Jace watched as Clary approached him and pulled him into a hug.

"Are you okay? You seemed pretty, like, distant suddenly." She asked, visibly concerned.

"I don't know. It is quite common these days, if you might have noticed." He drawled, in the tone he knew Clary found irritating.

"Gosh. Let's just go to meet the gang, okay?" She rolled her eyes, and taking his hand, led him to their little group in the corner. And only then did Jace notice something else.

"Okay, what is Sebastard doing with the group?" Jace raised an eyebrow, halting.

Clary stopped right next to him, her eyes widening a little. " _Jace_. His name is Sebastian. He's a nice person. And he's there because I asked him to be, so suck it up."

Jace grunted and followed after her as she quickly reached their little group and started laughing right away. As he neared, Izzy was the first one to spot him. She immediately pulled him into their circle, not too nicely, and started bombarding him with questions.

"Jace! I heard you kissed a girl this morning. And you were acting weird around her. Who is she? Is she your girlfriend? Are you in love? No that's not possible. But why did you kiss her? You barely even know her, as far as I'm informed. Is there something going on between you two?" Jace looked on with eyes that had widened a fraction while Izzy now gulped in air rapidly; she had blabbered on without a single breath in between.

Jace groaned then. "Izzy, darling, my sister from another mister, I would appreciate it if you would pose a single question at a time."

She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me about the new girl."

So he did. Honestly, he was pretty close with Izzy and Alec. They were practically like real siblings to him. When he finished, Isabelle looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she spoke.

"Well, honestly it was pretty obvious about you and Clary. I've noticed the way you are when you're with her. But Jace, for once I won't tell you to just go out and grab what you want. Wait for her. Clary's been hurt, and she won't run into your arms right away. Be patient. She will come to you in the end. Enjoy your days, have fun. Enjoy this night without thinking of all your 'miseries'. As for that girl Eliza, she sounds okay. I think I know her. And.."

Isabelle's eyes had traveled past him as she then continued her sentence. "..and she's coming this way, I guess."

Jace turned, and saw that she had been right. Eliza was indeed walking in his direction. _She seems to be making far too many appearances these days,_ Jace thought, with his eyebrows raised and arms folded as he and Izzy awaited the other girl's arrival. Liz then gave a mock salute when she saw Jace and Izzy watching her move towards them through the crowd. Iz grinned and spoke in Jace's ear. "I like this girl."

Jace ignored that. He continued to watch as she finally emerged from the moving mass of people in the room. An eyebrow arched on his face as he took in her appearance. From some distance he'd thought there seemed to be some difference, and now he realized what it was. Her hair that had been wavy and long, reaching down her back, were now straight and short. They had been cut in a stylish way, the length coming just above her collarbone. She still looked good, Jace noticed. She was apparently one of those people who always looked good. And thinking of that, his mind immediately went to Clary. _No. Don't think of her, Herondale._

"Hey! You must be Eliza, right? I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Iz. And hey, Jace." Liz said, giving a genuine smile.

"You guys may not be going out, but I'm gonna introduce her to the gang anyway." Izzy then dragged the new girl away.

"Okay, guys — _guys_! This is Eliza. Eliza this is Magnus, Alec, Jordan, Maia, Sebastian, Clary, and Simon." Jace watched as she greeted them all and the flow of conversation went along with ease. This girl appeared to be the kind of person to blend right in.

His eyes went to Clary. She was talking to Simon enthusiastically with a glint in her eyes. _Nerds_ , Jace smiled.

Someone then cleared their throat. Everybody turned to Magnus, who was rubbing his hands together, looking mischievous. Curiosity was evident on the faces of the people listening. "Okay, girls and boys and biscuits, since tomorrow is a school day and we do not want to get drunk, I have an idea."

He gave an exaggerated pause, and then: "Who's up for a game of Truth and Dare?!"

* * *

 **Ahhh hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to review or PM me suggestions / ideas / what you think about the story. ;)**

 **Anyway, I will again try to update quick.**

 **Songs of the week for me:**

 ** _3am (Pull Up)_ by _Charli Xcx ft. MØ_**

 ** _Whatever It Takes_ by _Imagine Dragons_**

 ** _Attention_ by _Charlie Puth_**

 ** _It Ain't Me_ by _Kygo_ and _Selena Gomez_**

 **Totally in love with** **all these.**

 **Okay and also, sorry for the ridiculously long A/Ns lmao. XD**

 **Well, kindly RR.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time! xoxo**


	11. Chp 11 — Long Nights and Bitter Thoughts

**Hey everybody! Another update here for y'all.** **Sorry for not updating quicker!**

 **One thing, though — To the Guest who keeps blabbering in the reviews: Don't like it, don't read it. First you apologize, then you go on again with your crap. I don't even care, and I'm gonna ignore you henceforth. Cause you're not even worth it lmao.**

 **And WordsAblaze: ilyilyilyilyily you're amazing. Thanks for sticking with me from the start and for always inspiring and encouraging me.**

 **So anywayyy thank you guys for reading, and for all the follows and faves. Each one of you is ahh precious and great, okay? Never forget that. Love you guys.**

 **Also, as y'all know that I usually write from Jace's point of view but in third person, this chapter is gonna be from Clary's perspective but also in third person. If you guys want me to do more from Clary's POV or want me to write in first person, please do say so. Tell me what y'all think about it.**

 **Also, y'all should just expect swearing and inappropriate stuff in the chapter sometimes. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from TMI. Cassie does.**

 **Whoops now on with the chapter!**

* * *

 _This is going to be a long night_ , thought Jace as he followed his friends up a flight of stairs and to an isolated dark room at the end of the hall. Everybody else was still partying downstairs, but Magnus had somehow gotten Kaelie to let them use a guest room in the house. All to themselves. For now, at least. When Magnus had made the offer to play the game, everybody had laughed and shot their hands up in agreement. Not Jace. He had just smirked, his hands folded across his chest as he watched the others.

Now as they finally swarmed into the room, somebody flipped on a switch and the room was bathed in a dim glow from a single light. It wasn't fully dark in there, but not completely bright either. Everyone then got settled on the plush clean-looking carpet on the floor. They were seated in a circle in the middle of the average-sized room, and Jace found himself looking straight ahead, and into emerald green eyes.

 **Clary's POV**

Clary sat down with a huff; it was more like tumbling down, with all her lack of gracefulness in her movements. Now, looking around her, she saw that Sebastian was to her right — as usual, since he accompanied her almost everywhere these days. Not that she minded much. To her left was Simon. Glancing up, she then realized she was sitting directly opposite to Jace as his tawny golden eyes bored into hers. She sent a tiny wave in his direction, and he smirked in response. She ran her eyes over each person present, and noticed two things — first that Maia and Jordan were absent, which was probably because they had snuck off together; and second that that Eliza person was sitting right next to Jace. _How clingy_ , she thought in exasperation, rolling her eyes internally.

"... Clary? _Clary._ " A voice broke into her bubble and she snapped to attention. She turned to the dark-haired boy beside her, and she had to admit, he was indeed attractive. She wondered how people who looked like Sebastian — and okay, Jace — would even like her. She was short, barely had much curves, had freckles all over, was clumsy and just whatnot. But whatever. She didn't need to think about those things right now.

"Yeah, Seb?" She smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow, smiling himself.

"You weren't paying attention. It's interesting how you can get lost in your own world so quickly." He lifted a finger and tapped it gently against her temple, while his eyes ran all over her face as if seeing her for the first time.

Then Magnus' voice rang out. "Okay, everybody! Now, now, let's start this game. Truth or Dare! Who's first?"

He looked over every single person, a smirk on his face. "Well then. If nobody's willing to start, I will. Isabelle!"

Izzy just raised her eyebrows.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" She grinned.

"I dare you to go downstairs and shout 'I'm crushing on Lewis big-time!'"

"But I—" She glanced at Simon, who was blushing a little, and bit her lip trying not to smile.

"Fine." She got up and so did Clary. She had to make sure Iz did the dare.

When the raven-haired girl made her way to where the main party was going on, Clary stood and watched from the edge of the stairs, grinning.

"Hey, Iz, hurry up!"

So she did. When Isabelle shouted "I have a big-time crush on Simon Lewis!" most heads that weren't too busy drinking or making out or whatnot turned to her, and looked at her as if she had grown two heads. Tripping over themselves with laughter, the two girls ran back up the stairs and to the room.

"You guys should have seen their faces!" Clary snorted as they sat back down.

A few small laughs sounded and then Izzy clapped her hands. "Okay, now who to pick."

She looked around with a glint in her eyes when they landed on Alec. During these games nobody had mercy on poor Alec Lightwood. "My dear brother Alec! Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth." He muttered. Izzy laughed evilly.

"Who did you lose your virginity to?"

"Oh— um, I.."

"Okay, by the way, you _have_ to answer any truth given or do your dare. There's no option to remove an article of clothing or take a shot of alcohol if you don't want to answer or do it." Magnus chimed in, smirking.

Alec turned bright red, and unfortunately for him it was terribly obvious against his pale skin. "Fine. It was— oh god, it was Magnus, okay?"

Everybody gaped at the blushing blue-eyed boy. Izzy decided to squeal loudly. "Why didn't you tell me?! I totally ship you two together."

The fact that everyone was still gaping and Magnus was smiling and staring at Alec did _not_ do anything to help the Lightwood boy's blush.

"Move on from me already, all of you." He crossed his arms and spoke in his elder brother voice. They just laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"So. Simon, truth or dare?" Alec asked.

"Uhh, dare?" He replied, thinking Alec probably wouldn't give him a hard or bad dare.

"Oh, boy. Dare you to stand outside this room and flirt with the first person you see into giving their number to you."

Simon's jaw dropped a little. Seconds later, he sighed in resignation and went out, leaving the door wide open for the people inside to see. All of them waited, and finally after a few minutes a girl came into view. She looked like a wannabe-cool bimbo. Simon "uh-d" and "um-d" his way through the conversation and _miraculously_ somehow, he came back into the room with the girl's number indeed. The thing was that the girl had written it in lipstick on the inside of his right arms. _Gross_ , Clary thought as Simon quickly rubbed it off having shown the evidence to his success. After that Si asked Izzy a truth, but Clary didn't pay much attention.

The game slowly went on, until somebody decided to ask her for the first time. "Biscuit, truth or dare?" Magnus sang.

Clary bit her lip and she cast her gaze towards Jace. He was, of course, looking at her. She turned her focus back to Mags and answered coolly, but not before Isabelle decided to chime in: "Truth is for wussies!"

The redhead snorted and replied, "Dare."

"Oooh." Magnus rubbed his hands together evilly, just like he had done multiple times earlier and that Clary was sure was not the last time either. She thought she saw the guy cut a nano-second glance at Jace, but she couldn't be sure so she dismissed it as her imagination.

"Well, then — I dare you to make out with any one guy here for thirty seconds." Magnus grinned, and the others just smirked.

Clary couldn't help it, she risked a glance at Jace for a split second, and no emotion showed on his face. Which was quite unusual, since Clary was normally able to read him really well. She knew she couldn't kiss Jace, since that would only make things escalate later on and make them more awkward for now; Simon was out of the option too, because she knew Izzy had a thing for him and Clary would never want to be upsetting the other girl who had grown to be a really good friend at any cost, even if it was a stupid dare. Magnus and Alec were out of the question; hell, she too shipped both of them together so hard. So that only left one person, sitting right next to her — Sebastian. Well, she _had_ kissed him before, but that had been only once. She did, however, feel a little weird in front of everyone else. So she uttered a nervous laugh and turned to the dark-haired boy, who was looking back at her with an eyebrow raised. It wasn't an expression of amusement, but seemed to be out of mere curiosity. As she pulled closer to him, both of his eyebrows now arched, and she wondered if she had really heard someone in the group release an almost inaudible gasp.

 _You can do it. It's nothing, Clare. Don't be a wuss_ , she told herself. She took a small breath, and pressed her lips to Sebastian's. She felt a slight tingling sensation. Eventually their lips parted, granting entrance to their tongues fighting for dominance.

When the thirty seconds were over, Magnus cleared his throat and they broke apart. Sebastian smiled sheepishly, and Clary just blushed. She didn't noticed the not-so-subtle glances of the rest of the gang going back and forth from Clary to Jace. When she did look up, her eyes fell upon — as usual — Jace first. She felt as if her insides were bring squeezed by a large brutal hand when she saw, quite clearly, shutters falling behind her best friend's eyes. She cursed herself internally.

"Okay, now... Eliza! Truth or dare?" Clary asked, hoping her voice came out steady.

The other girl's eyebrow arched as she looked at Clary, as if surprised to be picked by the redhead. With an elegant twitch of her shoulders, she replied in a seemingly indifferent tone: "Truth."

"Uh.. I don't really know what to ask, so anybody is welcome to."

Izzy spoke up, though she was also looking at Jace pointedly. "What do you feel about Jace?"

Eliza just shrugged and gave a musical laugh. "Oh, Blondie? Well honestly, I'm not sure. He's cool and all, and I think I might like him or something, but I don't know. My likes normally don't last longer than a week." She smirked. _Just like Jace_ , Clary muttered bitterly in her mind.

There was no emotion on Jace's face except for a little amusement that was showing. Resisting the urge to suddenly cuddle up into her best friend's side and delve into negative feelings, Clary turned her head and was again faced with Sebastian, who smiled at her and placed a hand on her back supportively. She appreciated it, but didn't care to look up again as the game continued again.

She only snapped to attention again when somebody dared Jace to kiss any one girl. Similar to Clary's dare.. She looked up through her eyelashes and found that Jace had, without hesitation or looking at her, turned to the girl next to him and kissed her. _Eliza_ , Clary thought resentfully. After that she soon withdrew from playing the game but remained in her position, leaning lightly toward Sebastian as her eyelids began to droop from drowsiness.

It had been a long night joking and messing around. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep were — surprisingly — concerned golden eyes, and then strong arms wrapping around her as her body went limp from sleep and exhaustion.

* * *

 **Ehhhh hope this chapter didn't disappoint! I'm sorry that it wasn't much long and if it came out sucky. It probly did. And also, I was too lazy to proofread again, hope no one minds for once. But I've been really busy (and I'm kind of on a little vacation) so I haven't had much time to write, and this just came out in a rush cause I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for more days than I already have. Hope y'all understand. I love you guys. Please fave/follow/review if you like the story.**

 **I'll be back home in probably two days or so, and will try to update soon.**

 **Until next time! xoxo**


	12. Important Author's Note

**KINDLY READ TO THE END**

 **Okay so first I'm just gonna apologize. I'm so so SO SORRY for leaving you guys hanging all this time, and I really do feel so bad. I've got shitloads of things to do irl; projects for math and bio and english and history and whatnot, and other stuff apart from school, and now on top of that crap I fear that I'm experiencing a bit of a writer's block for this story. Just give me a few days and I'll try my best to update asap — hopefully before this week ends. Also, sorry for the disappointment for those of you who may have opened this in hopes of a new chapter and got this A/N instead. Lol.**

 **When I'm completed with the next chapter I'll be replacing it with this A/N. Anyway, yeah, all I ask of you guys is to be a little more patient and hang on there for a tiny more while! I love all of you so much, thank you for fave-ing and following and reviewing and, of course, giving time to my story and reading! And especially — the latest three reviewers; A Guest, Meredith Blackheart, and WordsAblaze : thank you so much for your reviews, they made my day and still do whenever I read them.**

 **Okay, I'll stop blabbering now. Just, Thank you all for being fabulous. I love you guys. Yeah, and, Jace says hi!**

 **Will be back with a new chapter soon.**

 **All my love** **,**

 **Ritzy.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
